


Desperate

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Comment Fic Collection [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 300 words, Angst, Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Need a Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Supernatural, Dean Winchester; I need a hero. by <a href="http://www.cozy_coffee.livejournal.com/">cozy_coffee</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate

Dean Winchester was desperate. 

He spent his life saving people, hunting things; the family business and John had done a damn good job at preparing him. He had knife skills, could shoot moving targets, never hesitated and rarely made a mistake. He made sure people were safe from all things supernatural, safe to live in blissful ignorance in a life he would never have, never wanted to have.

He was happy as a hunter; he had his best friend, his brother at his side. The Impala was a better girl than any woman and the open road was waiting for them, providing them with things to shoot and slay. 

But now, Dean Winchester was desperate. 

Sammy was hurt; Dean could see the blood pooling on his stomach, congealing in pools on the front seat and Sammy’s jeans. He hadn’t seen movement from him in at least an hour. Dean pushed down the pedal, coaxing the impala to an even greater speed. 

“Come on, Sammy. Hold on… Almost to Bobby’s…” He swallowed, tears stinging behind his eyes as they flew through the night. He’d spent years patching Sammy, himself and civilians up. But whatever it was that struck Sammy? He’d never seen it before. He reached over for Sammy’s hand and froze when he felt cold, unyielding flesh. 

“Sam?” Dean’s voice cracked and he forced himself to look at Sam’s chest, praying he would see the rise and fall of his unsteady breathing. His own breath caught in his throat, the only breath in the car. A sob ripped from his throat and Dean turned back to the road, pushing harder on the pedal. 

Dean Winchester was desperate. For once, he needed a hero, someone to come and save him, save Sammy. The impala soared down the road and Dean prayed.


End file.
